


Lay Back

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Car Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rock Stars, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Slash and Y/N have a little show of their own after Slash performs.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 9





	Lay Back

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Adrenaline flowed through Slash’s veins as he played his solo. The crowd was wild, the show had been going great and his girlfriend was waiting for him on the side of the stage in an outfit that made his dick hard from the minute he laid eyes on her.

When she had arrived to the Whiskey -where they were playing tonight- he had already been there, hanging out with the band before the show. She showed up in her skin tight leather skirt and in one of his t-shirts, wrapped in a small knot on the front so it didn’t look so long on her. To some it might have not been the hottest outfit, especially when it was paired with her old black all stars, but Slash knew she was wearing no underwear underneath it, and that drove him up the wall.

He had made his way to her and sweetly kissed her lips before leading her to a small bathroom designated to those who were performing. It was not the most comfortable place, but it was the most private, which was what Slash was looking for now. He would indulge in her exhibitionism kink after the show.

They went at it until Duff and Axl came to get him for the show, what made him leave Y/N on the edge. He usually made sure she got off as he did after she had sucked him, but he had gone a little too far with teasing today and ended up losing track of time.

During the solo, his mind began to wander back to that escapade and to the fact that Y/N was, most likely, still wet even after at least forty five minutes since he had last touched her.

He looked to the side of the stage, expecting to find her looking at him with her bedroom eyes while biting down on her lower lip, but instead he wasn’t able to find her. He looked to the other side of the stage -maybe she went there for some reason- but she wasn’t there either.

Duff came up to him while he played and lowered his head to speak in his ear. _“She went back to the dressing room I think. She looked pretty fucked up…”_ Duff trailed off, leaving Slash’s side again with a smirk.

Slash tried, unsuccessfully, not to think about Y/N laying down on the tiny couch in there while she touched herself. He could feel his cock hardening again and cursed lowly, happy that at least his solo was over and he was no longer in the spotlight.

[…]

The last part of the show seemed like it took forever to end. Slash still gave his best, but his mind didn’t get back to what he was playing since Duff’s words.

He thanked the crowd along with the band and then left the stage in a hurry, leaving his guitar for the few roadies around to pack up and then hurriedly made his way to the small backstage room. He prayed that, on the way, no one noticed how hard he was.

He opened the door and found Y/N inside sitting on the couch with a cigarette between her fingers, talking to a couple groupies who had wormed their way backstage.

She gave him a sultry look as he came in, already knowing he had noticed that she was gone. She got up without none of them saying a word, congratulating the band on the way out as she followed Slash.

He ended up leading them outside, much to her surprise, and to her van, that she had brought so she could drop the guys home.

She unlocked it without him asking and they both climbed into it, the air around them instantly getting heavier as their attention was now fully on each other.

Slash turned on the small light on the front and left the backdoors open so he was able to see her body.

“You’re awfully quiet.” She smiled, linking her arms around his neck and kissing him as they were both kneeling, face to face with each other.

“Did you make yourself cum?” He asked, ignoring her comment as he broke the kiss pretty shortly after it started.

“Yeah.” She smirked, leaving his mouth and trailing kisses down the side of his neck. “Didn’t feel so good though. It feels better when you do it. Or when I can at least look at you.”

Slash had a smirk of his own on his lips as he began to pull her skirt up, exposing her naked ass to the harsh slap of his hand. “Is that so baby?”

 _“Yes…”_ She moaned, both as an answer to him and as a encouraging word to have him deliver a slap to her other ass cheek.

“Good to know.” He stated, knowing exactly what he wanted to do to her right now. “Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.” His voice was a bit deeper than usual, dripping with lust and making her thighs twitch.

Y/N obeyed without a single word, pulling her skirt up a little more and spreading her legs as far as she could, eyes fixated on Slash’s face the whole time.

On Slash’s side, he had his eyes glued to her hand, that was now wandering down her body. She began rubbing her clit slowly, getting herself wet for her fingers.

“Keep me company.” She winked moving a leg between his and pressing her lower leg up against his dick, making him rut softly against her with how hard he was.

He pulled her leg out and undid his leather pants, pulling them down enough to get his hard on out. It felt good to free it of the tight clothing, but he immediately regretted as a cold breeze hit it.

“C'mon Saul…” She encouraged, finger moving a bit faster on her clit.

He wrapped one hand around his cock and began to pump in a pace that matched hers, thumb running over the head every other thrust and occasionally tightening around the base.

His free hand rested on her knee and his eyes were wandering her body, landing on her chest. “Pull the shirt up.” He told and Y/N obeyed with a smile.

Her breasts were an absolute masterpiece in his eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and sucking each one into his mouth. He then nibbled slightly and spit on them, making them shine under whatever light managed to shine onto Y/N’s body.

The action had a heavy sigh tumble from her lips and worked as an encouragement to have her slide her two fingers inside herself.

“Look at you baby…” He moaned, delivering a slap to the inside of her thigh that had her whining loudly and shaking. “Such an obedient slut.”

“You looked so good on stage…” She said, eyes locked with his, pumping her fingers faster while her other hand moved to her clit. “I was so wet when you left. Then I was sitting down in one of those boxes, just watching you play, and I couldn’t stop moving my hips… I leaned a little forward so I could feel the skirt on my clit, the same way I do when I’m riding you, and then you threw your head back, all sweaty with your closed…” She moaned, a blush rising to her cheeks both at the memory of what she was doing on the side of the stage where everyone could see her, and also at the smirk that Slash had now on his lips. “You looked like you were coming, fuck you looked so good I nearly came right there.” She whined.

“You know Duff saw you right?” His hand sped up a little to, once again, match the pace of her hand.

“They all did.” She answered honestly, feeling her insides burn at the memory. She knew the entire band and some people back stage were watching her but she only had eyes for Slash and his naked, sweaty chest. “Steven kept sneaking glances after that and Axl too every once in a while…”

“Did you look at any of them?” He groaned out, a certain jealousy pooling inside him.

“I couldn’t. And I didn’t want to…”

“Why?”

“Didn’t want to take my eyes off of you.” She smiled, pushing another finger in and curling them, searching for her g-spot.

The jealousy melted as soon as it came. He looked down at her hand and then back up at her.

“Push them deeper.” He instructed. She did as he told and as soon as she curled her fingers again she was able to hit her spot. “There you go…” He cooed, moving his free hand from her thigh to her right breast, pinching the hardened nipple between his fingers.

Y/N heard steps a few feet away from the van and it had a new wave of arousal rushing through her body.

“I don’t even know why I decide to check up on you anymore.” Duff’s voice reached their ears, followed by a chuckle.

“Don’t know either.” Slash smirked, looking over his shoulder. “Now fuck off Mckagan.”

“Jeez, okay.” He said in surrender, turning back and walking to the door. “Y/N already gave me a show today anyways…” He trailed off as he left.

Y/N whined at his words, recognizing the tell-tale signs of her orgasm. “Slash please…” She begged looking into his eyes, hopeful that he would let her come around his cock.

“I want to see you cum around your fingers baby.” He asked, relieved that she was reaching her high as well. He didn’t want to come before her again.

“But I want you…” She cried out, moving her hands as fast as she could.

“We got the whole night… I’ll fuck you in every corner of this building if you want me to.” He smirked, moving his hand faster as well.

“Promise?” She asked, voice breathy and whiny.

“Yeah.” He chuckled, looking down at her pussy to watch it clench around her fingers.

He lowered his head a little and spit on her clit, adding some extra lube. She didn’t need it, but they both found the action rather hot, and that was proved when Y/N finally came.

She pushed her breast into his hand as her back arched. Continuous waves of pleasure washed through every muscle of her body as she moaned his name.

“Fuck baby…” Slash moaned, feeling his high hit as well.

He freed her breast and lent over her body, supported by one hand, as he let his cum fall mostly over her pussy, while the rest went further up to her belly.

She bit her lip as she did her best to look at his face while he came. His eyes were closed in bliss as he pumped his cock the last few times and the muscles on his arms were flexed by his position.

“That’s exactly what you looked like on stage. Should get a picture so you could see it.” She smirked tiredly as he laid down by her side. “And also so I can keep it to myself.”

Slash chuckled. “ ’M not opposed to that.” He said. “As long as I get to take some pictures of you as well.” He smirked her way.

“As many as you want.” She answered, laying sideways over his body with her head on his stomach while cleaning the cum that didn’t fall on her pussy.

She licked the few drops from her fingers and cleaned the spit from her tits before fixing her clothes. The remaining cum would eventually drip to the floor or dry on her skin and hopefully wouldn’t leave a stain on the skirt. If it did, it was on the inside of the fabric anyways, so she didn’t mind it that much.

“C'mon.” She said, sitting up. “I want to dance and get drunk.” She smiled down at him.

Slash agreed and fixed himself before they both left the van. She locked it again and they made their ways inside again, his arm around her waist and they walked straight to the bar, ready to let the night lead them into more escapades in public places and killer hangovers in the morning.


End file.
